grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow's Final Stand
Shadow's Final Stand is the last dungeon on Shadow's series. All the major past events are here, and the start of Shadow on Bermesiah begins. Note: When the Chase is battled, each one of the members must be taken down to 50% HP (within the exception of Lire, who should be left alone) in order to have the next event take place. When they reach the amount, they become immune to extra damage. During the course when Shadow appears on Bermesiah, he stumbles upon Kastulle Ruins. He saves the chase from the grueling Cylcops, and himself gets bolted in by falling rocks. Eventually he gets out. However, due to the Chase's annoyed actions towards monsters, they mistake him as a target. The battle becomes long, but the tide turns in favor to the Chase. Before he could be executed, Lire suggests they leave him alone. They do so. As the Chase becomes pummeled by the Giant Stone Golem, Shadow pops in out of nowhere and uses his Fireball spell, crashing the Golem into oblivion. When he reveals himself, they recognize him, and he forgives them. Shadow senses much danger ahead, and joins the guild. Map Monsters *Thanatos, Kaze'aze, & Cichol. (Erinn's End) *Claimh Solas (Erinn's Fate) *Shadow (Doppelganger) (The Shadow's Shadow) *Ouroboros (Caliburn's Altar) *Nuadha (Palace of the Deities) *Grand Chase: Elesis (Sword Master), Lire (Nova), Arme (Warlock), Ronan (Abyss Knight), Ryan (Viken), Lass (Striker), and Sieghart (Prime Knight). (Kastulle Ruins) Dialogue Beginning (Soundtrack) Shadow: So this is it... another world is in danger... I hope Erinn does okay without me... I was supposed to find a group called the "Grand Chase". This will be interesting... (Shadow then rushes off to start the new journey, while battling the 7 bosses encountered in the past) (Soundtrack) 6th Room. Opening of Kastulle Ruins (Soundtrack) Shadow: This place looks strange... I wasn't expecting to end up in a cavern... Huh? I see someone... (The screen sidescrolls to the Chase) Elesis: Ow... Where are we? Lire: Looks like we've stumbled into Kastulle Ruins... I heard a rumor about treasure being found here! Arme: Yay! Treasure! Lets go Chasers! Elesis: Hmm? I see someone... (The screen sidescrolls back to Shadow, but he isn't there. It then sidescrolls back to the Chase) Arme: I don't see anyone... I think you hit your head hard, Elesis. Elesis: I could have sworn I saw someone... Oh lets just go already. (The Chase takes their leave. It then sidescrolls back to Shadow, who appears out of the blue) Shadow: Hmm... are these my clients? I better keep a close eye on them... 7th Room Elesis: Ack! Its too strong!! (Elesis is seen getting knocked back by the Cyclops, who then roars at the group. Shadow is keeping his distance) Arme: Oh no... Are we doomed? Shadow: *To himself in a whisper* Maybe, maybe not... Elesis: Arghh!! Die!!! (Elesis charges at it blindly. Before the cyclops could whack her and before Elesis could stab its eye, a quick white flash is made, as surprisingly Elesis stabbed the eye with the Cyclops barely even touching her. It then falls to the ground) Lire: Way to go! Elesis: *Panting* Ugh... *Slowly mutters to herself* How did I do that? I could sworn there was someone else here... Arme: Look! The exit! Lets go! (The Chase run through a glittering light. Before Shadow can too, it blocks up) Shadow: This... is not good at all... 8th Room Dawn: Shadow, are you okay? Shadow: I'm not sure which is worse. Being bolted into a cave, or dealing with the unbalance all the time. Dawn: I see. It must really be hard for you, Master... Shadow: Its okay at least. I have you to keep me company. Dawn: *Giggles* Don't worry. I'll help you find a way out... As of now, I can see a glittering hole with light shining through! Shadow: Thanks, Dawn. I'm glad to have you around. Dawn: Me too, Master. (Dawn vanishes back into the Claymore, while Shadow leaps into the hole) 9th Room. Battle with the Chase Elesis: Damnit... are these Skeletons gone yet? Lass: Hopefully yes... Arme: Finally! I was getting tired of this necromancy... Elesis: Who's that right there? I think I saw him before... Lire: Hmm... (He looks very familiar... Have I heard of him before?) Sieghart: (It can't be... Why is he here?!) (The screen sidescrolls over to Shadow, climbing out of a hole) Shadow: Humph... getting out of these ruins was harder than I thought... I hope I don't run into any more of trouble... I need a break... Elesis: Who are you? Shadow: Grand Chase...? I've found them at last... Arme: Ack! This guy seems to be looking for trouble! Shadow: ... (What the heck?) -_- Elesis: I'm afraid we can't leave here. If your looking for a fight, then I suppose we'll be your targets... Shadow: Oh man... It looks like I can't walk out of this one... If you insist a pointless battle... Elesis: Doesn't matter! Bring it on! Shadow: Well then... (How arrogant this one is...) Sieghart: (Good going, Red. Now were all doomed!) (Soundtrack) (The battle wages on, with Shadow losing) Shadow: Just as I suspected, you are strong as your hearts are. (Shadow casts Blaze and throws it against the Chase) Shadow: Now let me be! You should have stayed away... Elesis: Argh! What kind of magic is this?! Lire: Ahhh! (Now I know who you are! Shadow...) Arme: No... no way! This magic... is unlike I've ever seen!! This is impossible!!! Ronan: Ryan?! Do something or were all doomed! Ryan: Why me?! ... Fine... (Ryan rushes in, avoids the incoming Bursts, and uses his Nature Frenzy against Shadow, tying him up in vines) Ryan: Nature Frenzy!!! Shadow: Argh... *heavy breathing* Elesis: Any last words before I cut your head off? Shadow: ... (Is that a threat? Such violence...) Lire: Elesis, don't be a murderer. Leave him alone. He's not our target. Let's just go. Elesis: What did you call me?! *Stops for a second and thinks* (Gee, Lire's right. I'll be a monster if I do!) Oh fine... Shadow: ... Sieghart: ... (Hmm... Somethings changed about you, Lire, but I can't figure out what...) (The chase take their leave, with Elesis giving him a glare. Dawn appears again) Dawn: Master, are you hurt? Shadow: No. I'll be fine. Dawn: Good. *smiles as she removes the vines* I applaud you for your bravery, but its your heart to whether forgive or hate them. Shadow: I know. Thank you. (Dawn vanishes once more, as Shadow follows the Chase) (Soundtrack) 10th & Final Room. Uniting with the Chase Elesis: *breathing heavily* What is this?! How is that Golem able to keep moving after so many times, we've hit it so hard... Shadow: Fireball! (A giant Fireball lands ontop of the Golem's Head, causing it to explode and shatter into pieces. Shadow drops infront of the group) Elesis: Huh?! Arme: What just happened? Shadow: Grand Chase... we finally meet... (Shadow removes his Hood, exposing his face) Shadow: My name is Shadow, the Legendary Savior of Erinn... Lire: Oh... I've heard many of your tales in your heroic deeds in the past... Shadow: I've heard about you guys, the Grand Chase. After I recieved a call for help from this world, I immidiately rushed, but somehow I got stuck in these Ruins. I'll be honored to join you guys. Sieghart: I suppose theirs more dangers to this world, since your here... Lire: Uh-huh... Elesis: Let's get going. (The Chase start walking together with Shadow) Elesis: Thanks for saving us back there! I felt kind of sorry thinking about finishing you off... Shadow: Humph... And to think that you're the Grand Chase... Arme: Since you're a "legend" *turns to Sieghart* Isn't there something you wanna ask him "Sieggy"? Sieghart: Huh? I ain't got no questions.... Wait a minute, did you just called me "Sieggy"? Arme: Yes since "Sieggy" suits you~! You're a hero too, aren't you? Sieghart: Feh, back then I was but now it's just old history.... *turns to Shadow* Anyway there is something I wanna ask you. Shadow: Oh? and that would be? Sieghart: *points at Shadow's hood* Can I wear that Hoodie? Shadow: Uh... Why would I do that? *Sweatdrop* Sieghart: Wearing hoods is cool, right? I wanna raise my coolness... *Trying to be "Cool"* Shadow: Um... Isn't wearing your jacket in a cape fashion is considered cool enough? *Sweatdrop* Lire: Are you sure about that? You may end up lowering your "coolness". Besides, Shadow looks perfect wearing a hood than you~! Sieghart: *Thinks about it* ...You're right... I'll stick to my jacket-cape fashion... *Sweatdrop* Themes Beginning The Final Stand The New World The Chase Our New Beginning